Changes
by maniacle-laughter-12
Summary: Genevieve Fallander and Draco Malfoy have been best friends forever. But Draco's sudden change doesnt go over all too well with Genevieve. Will their friendship last?


**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, although I did add some of my own people in here.**

**Chapter 1**

**People Change**

And so began Genevieve Bass's third year In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Genevieve was a Slytherin who was just as any other Slytherin, except she had friends from every house, including the Gryffindor's.

'This year is going to be great!' she thought to herself. 'I've got the greatest friends, the greatest family, and the best teachers in the best school!'

And with that last thought, four kids walk into her compartment and sat down.

"HARRY! DRACO! RON! HERMIONE!" Genevieve exclaimed in surprise and also delight.

"Genevieve!" Hermione said.

"Hey there," Harry said.

"Howdy," Ron replied.

"Jesus woman your gonna wake up all of China if you do that again!" Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione was slightly taller, and still had her bushy brown hair, but she had some how tamed her hair so that it was a little flatter. Harry had grown about three inches, and his hair was as messy as ever. Ron still had a look of stupidity on his face, and his hair was as firey red as ever. Draco, however, had changed...Alot.

Rather than his usual arrogant, haughty look, he look more depressed than anything. His ususal bleach blonde hair, had been dyed to a disgusting, jet black color, and he had on black eyeliner, and black nailpolish n his fingers to match. As for his clothing, he had on tight, dark blue, jeans, and a tight black shirt that has lime green writing, saying 'What's the point in life?'

"Draco! What the bloody hell happened to you!?" Genevieve yelped.

"What, don't you like my new look?" Draco asked, taken aback.

"It's not that! It's just... You look...different..." her voice trailed off.

"Well mum and dad have been fighting terribly, and it's been getting to me." Draco replied in a saddened voice. "I thought that if I changed, they'd stop. But the didn't, and I just decided that I really like this look."

"Well...If that's what makes you happy, then I'm all for it!" Genevieve said happily, clapping her hands together.

"So how was your summer," Harry asked everyone.

"Fine," everyone said.

"How was yours, Harry," Hermione asked with a look of concern upon her face.

"Same as usual..." Harry replied.

"Oh...Durlsey's treat you any better," Genevieve asked.

"Ha! That's a good one."

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence, except for the occasional cough, or a slight shift in their seats, and when they finally arrived at Hogwarts, they took the Thestral-draw carriages up to the castle, and were seated in the Great Ha;; without a word being said to one another. Genevieve took a seat next to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, and pretended to watch the sorting. She couldn't stop thining about how much Draco had changed, and how much she hated the change with every second that passed.

'This just isn't him!' she thought. 'What the hell is wrong with him now? This is worse than when he accidentally drank a messed up potion and it made him think he was Super Man!'

It wasn't until dessert was being served that anyone said anything.

"Um, Draco dear," Pansy's voice broke through Genevieve's thoughts, "Dear, what might I ask is wrong? You look terribly ill. Did something happen?"

"No Pansy. I'm fine." Draco replied reassuringly.

"Okay then..." Pansy said.

The feast was over with, and everyone was heading to their dorms, well fed and tired. Genevieve hardly ate though, because she was worried about Draco. So was so worried, that she pulled him aside and starting asking him various, random questions.

"Draco, what the bloody hell is going on with you?" Genevieve demanded.

"Nothing is wrong, Gen!" Draco said, giving her a stern look.

"Your lying to me," she said. "I know something is wrong, Draco! I can tell by the look in your eyes! Something happened over the summer and your not telling anyone! Don't keep it bottle up inside, hun. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Nothing is going on for God's sake! I swear! Nothing is wrong, and nothing happened!" 

''Then what's with your sudden change in attitude?!"

"People change, Gen. We can't stay the same forever, can we?"

"No Draco, but no one changed this fast! No one!"

"Well I guess I'm a first then!"

"Your a damn liar, Draco! Your lying to us all! Your friends! You know how I know?"

"How the hell would you know?"

"Because on the train ride here, I said blood seeping through your shirt! I _know_ you've been cutting Draco! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE MY LIFE IS HORRIBLE, GEN! IT ALL SUCKS!"

And with that, Draco stormed off down to the dungeons, and Genevieve was left standing there, shocked at what had just happened between her and her only **best** guy friend.


End file.
